criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asante Jones
|yearsactive=2000-present }} Asante Jones is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Jones portrayed Officer Worthy in the Season One episode "Won't Get Fooled Again". Filmography *Scandal (2014-present) as Reporter Martin (10 episodes) *A Lifetime Later (2017) as John Alton (short) *Mafia III (2016) as Baka (video game, voice) *Scorpion (2016) as Captain Conniff *Rosewood (2015-2016) as Detective Vernon (4 episodes) *I Am Wrath (2016) as Det. Walker *The Young and the Restless (2015) as BVI Tour Guide *Revenge (2015) as Fireman *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as 1st Lt. Winters *Henry Danger (2015) as Dr. Baxter *Anger Management (2014) as Officer #1 (2 episodes) *A Christmas Mystery (2014) as Sheriff Hanley *Bad Judge (2014) as Waiter *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) as SWAT Captain *Hot in Cleveland (2014) as Policeman *About a Boy (2014) as Paramedic *Chosen (2014) as Guard (uncredited) *I'm White?! (2014) as David (short) *The Fosters (2014) as Deliveryman *Sister Dirty (2013) as Pole Newman *The Crazy Ones (2013) as Bill #1 *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) as The Local Population (video game, voice) *Collision Course (2013) as Captain Hanson *Camp (2013) as Samuel *Jordan's Walk (2012) as Jordan (short) *The Russian Spy (2012) as Justin Bluth (2 episodes) *Parenthood (2012) as Coach Meyers *Chemistry (2011) as Preston Hull (12 episodes) *Harry's Law (2011) as Detective Byron Tate/Officer Byron Tate (2 episodes) *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Sgt. Gates *The Defenders (2010) as Officer *Ghost Whisperer (2010) as Stuart *Dexter (2009) as Officer Reece *Pushed (2009) as Klein *Happy Hour (2008) as Dillon *Saints Row 2 (2008) as Black FBI Agent/Black Razzi/Son of Samdei #3 (video game, voice) *Fall of Hyperion (2008) as FBI Agent Godfrey *Exit Speed (2008) as Sheriff Tom Jasper *iCarly (2008) as Detective Tragg *Miss Guided (2008) as Cop *Zombie Strippers (2008) as Terrence *Journeyman (2007) as Officer Burke (2 episodes) *Desperate Housewives (2007) as Mall Security Guard *Las Vegas (2007) as Carl *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2006) as G-Man *Mind of Mencia (2006) as Tom/Guy (2 episodes) *Madura (2006) as Reese (short) *According to Jim (2006) as Paramedic *Monk (2006) as African American Detective *Strong Medicine (2004-2006) as Officer Dan Hill/Policeman/Cop at Holding Cell (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Won't Get Fooled Again" (2005) TV episode - Officer Worthy *Arrested Development (2005) as Army Sergeant *Yes, Dear (2005) as Patrick *Untitled Oakley & Weinstein Project (2005) as Desk Sergeant *Billie's (2004) as William Smyth *Joan of Arcadia (2004) as EMT (uncredited) *The Big House (2004) as Guy *NCIS (2003-2004) as Detective Andy Kochofis (2 episodes) *The Practice (2003) as Officer Smith *ER (2003) as NTSB Workman #1 *The Pen (2003) as Ryan Jackson *I'm with Her (2003) as Photographer #2 *Charlie Lawrence (2003) as Security Guard *Malcolm in the Middle (2003) as Lighting Guy *In-Laws (2003) as Bartender *JAG (2001) as Cmdr. Daniels *Little Heroes 2 (2000) as O'Brien *Diagnosis Murder (2000) as Cop 'PRODUCER' *Jordan's Walk (2012) - Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs